


Ohana Means Family

by hummelstilinski



Series: Stiles Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummelstilinski/pseuds/hummelstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his daddies watch Lilo & Stitch and one of the scenes hits a little too close to home for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

"Papa, Daddy, can we make a  _Stiles Sandwich_  while we watch the movie, please?" Stiles asked as he bounced from foot to foot, barely able to contain his excitement at finally getting to watch  _Lilo & Stitch._ Castiel bent down and scooped up the four year old boy, placing him on his hip. He looked at his husband before asking him, "I think that sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Dean?" His partner answered him by sitting on one side of the couch and patting the empty space next to him, motioning for them to sit down. Castiel placed Stiles on the ground and the little ball of energy immediately hopped on the couch and burrowed himself into his father's side. Dean hissed in pain. "Careful, Stiles. Daddy's still hurt from the bad monster your Uncle Sammy and I tried to catch, remember?" He groaned. Stiles quickly scrambled away, his eyes widening as he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Sorry, Daddy. I forgot about your ouchie, but I memember now. Is this better?" He questioned, positioning his head under Dean's arm with as much caution as a four year old could. The hunter placed a kiss on Stiles' head before murmuring, "This is perfect, Stiles." Dean lifted his head to look at his husband standing in the middle of the living room, a fond smile on his face. "C'mon Cas, you can't have a Stiles Sandwich without the other side of the bread, now can we?" He joked.

The angel shuffled forward and sat next to Stiles, tucking his legs underneath himself in a comfortable position. A little hand tugged at his shirt and mumbled, "Closer papa, s'cold." Castiel complied to his son's demand and snuggled closer, careful not to stir the boy so much to avoid causing pain to the hunter on the other side of him. "Let's start the movie, then." He stated as grabbed the remote, trying to find the start button. After a minute of still trying to figure it out, the hunter let out an irritated sigh. "Cas, babe. We went over this. Press the little green triangle." Castiel found the button and pressed it, and forty minutes later, they were all attentively watching the movie about a little blue alien trying to find a family.

Stiles had been dead silent so far and Cas figured he must really like the movie enough not to be adding his own little personal commentary to it.  _Stitch_ had his hands encased in some metal device preventing him from finding a way to escape and was now at the beach, ready to be shipped off to his own planet when he asked, " _Can Stitch say goodbye_?" And after receiving permission he walked up to the two sisters where he received a hug from the youngest one,  _Lilo_. There was another alien, this one much taller and female. She asked, " _Who are they?"_  And the little alien's response made Castiel's heart clench. " ** _This is my family_** _. I found it, all on **my**  own. It's  **little** ,  **and broken** , but still good. Yeah, still good._" The angel reached a hand over his son to give Dean's knee a slight squeeze. The hunter cleared his throat and announced his need to use the restroom. He stood and proceeded to walk to the end of the hall and as soon as he had left, Stiles had shifted his body to accommodate himself into his other father's side. Enough time had passed that the movie had ended and Castiel flipped the DVD disc so Stiles could watch 'Deleted Scenes' while he went and found out what was taking his husband so long. Although, something in his mind was telling him he already knew.

As Castiel made his way to the end of the hall, he found the other man leaning against the wall, using his fist in his mouth as a way to try and prevent from crying out. The angel walked even quicker and enveloped him in a crushing embrace. " _I know, Dean_.  _I know_." He whispered. And the hunter placed his head in the crook of his partner's neck. "It's a damn _children's_  movie, Cas. What the hell is the matter with me?" He laughed bitterly. Castiel was quick to respond, " _God,_ Dean. Nothing is- nothing is wrong with you _._  You think I don't feel the same thing?" He asked. Dean's body betrayed him, tears finally spilling as he said brokenly, "Before you, it was just me and Sammy, Cas. I didn't have anybody else. Hell, I didn't _care_ about anybody else. But then  _you_ came along. With your  _saving_ , and your selfless attitude and I  _knew. I knew you were family._  And then we hunt this thing and suddenly, we find a baby next to the bodies of his two dead parents.  _A baby, Cas_. And we take him in, and we  _love_ him and we make him  _ours_. Then I see you with him. I see you changing his dirty diapers, and Sammy _singing_  him to sleep for God's sake and I know. I know that this is it for me. This is my family.  _My little broken family_. And you're more than good for me. You're perfect-. You, Stiles, and Sam. You're-you're everything to me." Cas' face is smeared with tears by the end of Dean's confession and if it wasn't for the death grip that the two men have on each other he is sure that his knees would lack the strength to support him.

There's the sound of tiny footsteps trotting down the hallway and when Stiles sees his daddies crying he starts wailing and demands to know what's wrong. "Papa, what s'matter? Why are you and Daddy crying? Does his ouchie hurt? Did I hurt him when we were watching the movie? I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry I hurt your ouchie again. I'm sorry!" Stiles is crying now. He's probably feeling so guilty, thinking he caused pain to one of his dads. Stiles is rubbing his eyes with balled fists when Dean bends down places him on his hip. His _good_ hip _._ The hunter removes the boy's hands from his face and shushes him, reassuring him that he's fine. Stiles didn't hurt him. Stiles looks up, his long eyelashes are clumped due to the tears clinging to his eyes, and he looks confused as he looks at Dean and asks, "Why were you and Papa sad then, Daddy? If I didn't make your ouchie hurt?" Dean's face scrunches up and Cas thinks that the hunter doesn't know how to answer him. Dean probably knows that their son's four year old brain couldn't even be close to grasp the idea of how much he and Stiles mean to Dean. Cas locks eyes with his husband and moves in to wrap both his arms around them. He places a hand in the back of Dean's neck and tugs him even closer, Stiles sandwiched between the two men. "It's okay, Stiles. They're not sad tears. They're happy tears. Your daddy and I are happy because-. Because we found our ohana."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's okay. I cried too. Shhhh


End file.
